Kids of The Diaries
by kayla2317
Summary: As the kids grow they learn who they can trust and who they can't.


I woke up to my brother yelling at my uncle Stefan.

"I'm not getting up! You can't make me get up! It's to early! Go away!" he yelled, then a knock came to my door. I heard faint talking followed by a sigh, my guess it was my father.

"Brook dear time to get up…STEFAN SHUT HIM UP! DO NOT MAKE ME COME OVER THERE!" my father yelled.

"Ok ok I'm up I'm up…" Scott said from his room. I got up and looked through my clothes, of all the things I could wear nothing looked good. I sighed and stepped back, what should I wear? Another knock on my door and I opened the door to find my mother, she handed me a box and ran to Scott's room. I walked to my bed and opened the box; my mother had done it again. The outfit I've wanted forever she got for my first day of school. I was so happy I got dressed and looked in the mirror, my jet black hair fell perfect on my new outfit; it just brought out my eyes. A small black skirt, with this white shirt, then the tie is what won me over with this outfit. The tie was black with a tint of red like in the skirt. The best part it was plaid, and I loved plaid. Scott came running down the stairs nearly falling in his new outfit. His black pants, white top with a deep green bandana. Scott loved bandanas, no matter what color he had every color possible. He looked so grown up; he's dirty blonde hair with gel. I thought the gel looked gross on any other guy, it fit my brother perfectly. His green eyes looked so bright today. The best part about Scott was he acted like a bad boy but he was really sweet and would do anything to protect me.

"Scotty! We have to go now!" I said grabbing my bag, "Bye mom, bye uncle Stefan bye-bye daddy!" I said as I kissed them.

"Bye mom, uncle Damon, and dad!" he grabbed his bag as we ran to catch to bus. Our first day at high school. We had to move a lot as kids so this was our first time at this school here Mystic Falls. Scott and I sat together, I didn't want to sit with these other kids. Also being in a new town I would want to let people disappear, I was good for that. Scott on the other would pray on small animals, I couldn't stand the taste. Mom said it was the safest thing to feed on, not that I care, daddy always got me something good to eat. I had a feeling after school I would need to eat, so would Scott.

"Look Mike new kids!" this guy said looking over the seat he was sitting on to see me and Scott.

"We don't want trouble…" Scott said trying to end any trouble we might get into.

"You don't want any trouble just got you trouble guy!" the guy who I thought was Mike, "Aint that right Matt?"

"You guys aren't picking on the new kids are you?" said some other guy sitting behind us.

"Stay out of this Chad!" Matt snapped at him. I looked up at the guys as the were yelling, Chad did something because Mike and Matt got up and walking to the back of the bus. Scott got up and looked at Chad, so I thought I'd do the same.

"Thanks for that." Scott said smiling.

"I'm Chad, and you are?"

"I'm Scott and this is my sister Brook."

"Nice to meet you both." he said smiling. His smile made me feel safe but I wouldn't fall for him I wouldn't allow it. He's human, I'm a monster; I couldn't fall for him. "So where are you guys from?"

"We move a lot, we don't really have a home." Scott said.

"Our parents are from here so, they thought this would be a good place for us to stay for awhile." I said finding myself smiling at Chad.

"You've got a pretty smile Brook…" he said smiling back.

"Are from you here?" I asked, looking at him.

"Ya I've been here since I was younger. I've played football since I could walk, you look like you've played Scott."

"Oh no, not me…" Scott started and blushed a little, "I don't like contact sports, but my sister does."

"Really?" Chad smiled at me, he looked surprised, "You any good?"

"I'd like to think so." I said blushing. Before I knew it we were at school Chad showed us around. I was glad that we met him, he was a good guy. The day drug on and on, I got lunch with Chad but Scott was alone all day. What I didn't understand was at lunch Chad unlike most humans, he didn't eat anything. He just drank out of his water bottle, I knew the smell but couldn't place it. Was it blood? That's impossible, humans didn't drink blood. At least no human I knew did. Most of my classes I had with Chad; it was going to be harder not to fall for him than I originally thought. After school Chad asked if he could come over and see what I can do with a ball. I didn't think there was a problem; at the time. When we got home, Scott jumped off the bus and ran inside. I didn't think I was going to be this hungry. I told Chad to feel free to look around while I run to my room to change. As soon as I got to my room dad was sitting on my bed.

"Brook what are you thinking?" he yelled.

"What are you talking about?" I said trying not to sound as hungry as I was.

"A human guy in the house with you being hungry!"

"Daddy I'm not hungry…"

"You may be able to hide that from your mother but not to me. Here eat!" he said pulling me close as I drank his blood.

"We are going to play football…"

"You're kidding right?"

"No daddy, Scotty said I was good and he wants to see if I am."

"Don't hurt him Brook, we'll talk about this later." he said shaking his head, he needed to eat. I knew if he needed it so did uncle Stefan. I ran downstairs to meet Chad who was looking at picture my mother set up.

"Who are these people?" he asked handing me the picture, I lead him to sit.

"Well this is Scott and my mom, that's Scott's dad my uncle Stephan and my dad Scott's uncle Damon."

"Ok wait what?"

"My mother had me and Scott as twins, my dad is Damon Scott's dad is Stefan my uncle."

"You guys are brother and sister AND cousins?"

"Ya…" I looked down I felt stupid for trying to explain this to him. I thought he'd run away like others have before.

"That's like my family!" he smiled, and he pulled out a picture. "This is my mom, dad and his brother Jake. They are brothers and cousins. My mom said that happens one in every millions of people. Isn't it crazy we found each other?" he smiled and then his face changed. I couldn't pick it out but something changed. Then he shot up, and shook his head and sat down.

"You ok?" I asked, I wanted to know if it was me who did something.

"Ok you shard some personal information I'm sure others would have flipped out. Now I'm asking if you would keep a secrete about me, and please don't flip out. What I'm going to tell you is true ok? I can prove it."

"You're scaring me…"

"Brook…I'm a vampire…" he bit his lip and looked at me. I knew it, I could feel it. That's why he didn't eat lunch today. I could date him, he's not going to die.

"No way…"

"Please don't be afraid…"

"Afraid? Of you? No I'm a vampire too!"

"No way…"

"Yes way see?" I showed him my fangs and he showed me his. "That makes since now!"

"What does?"

"At lunch! You didn't eat! You just drank, were you drinking blood?"

"Ya…you could smell it?"

"Yes my nose can smell blood like crazy. I know the smell of blood!"

"I just smelled blood, is there some around?"

"I drink my fathers every so often, but my uncle Stefan and Scott are 'vegetarians' more or less…"

"Vegetarians? I don't understand…"

"They eat animals, I don't they taste gross!" I said and made a face. He smiled and nodded. We talked for a little bit about things we would do for blood when his phone rang; I was heartbroken when he said he had to leave. He said he would see me tomorrow, I couldn't wait for tomorrow. He smile and looked down, I was confused and asked him what's wrong. His head shot up he kissed me and took off. I stood there blushing unsure of what else to do. He had taken my first kiss, Scott would know about it, he always knew when I did something. He was good for that, I was caught off guard when I heard someone behind me. At first I thought it was Scott so I didn't turn around, when I heard them get closer I thought it was my dad and I knew he would kill me if I didn't say something. I turned around to see uncle Stefan, I sighed in relief.

"Tell me you aren't going to date him."

"Why does it matter what I do?"

"One your father would kill him, two he'd kill you and third it is dangerous for you to date him. You are a young vampire, who hasn't learned to control her hunger yet! You could do something we would all regret. So tell me, you aren't going to date him, are you?"

"Why can't I be happy? Why for once in my life can I not like someone? Am I not good enough for him? What is it uncle Stefan? Tell me!"

"You will mess everything up for everyone! Me, you, your brother, mother and your father! I wont let you hurt this family because you're being stupid!" his hand covered his mouth. That was it, I knew why he was upset. I knew how he really felt, I couldn't help it I broke down. "Now Brook I didn't mean that…"

"You wouldn't have said it if you didn't mean it! OH and not that it matters but he's not human! He's a vampire too!" I said and ran out of the house crying. I've never been yelled at by uncle Stefan, I've never done anything to him. The only thing I can think of was ditching Scott on the bus. That was between Scott and me though not uncle Stefan. Why was he so upset? Could he not smell the blood on him? Why did uncle Stefan hate me? All these thoughts ran through my head as I ran. I didn't want to stop, I couldn't I was to upset. I ran till I fell on my face I felt the mud on my face. I looked up as the rain fell harder. I didn't even notice it was raining. I was wet, cold, dirty, and upset; I was a mess I crawled into a small cave to get out of the rain. I sat there crying trying to forget what uncle Stefan had said to me. It just played in my head over and over. He thought I was stupid, he dated my mom when she was human. Why would it be different if I dated a human? Because I'm to young, because I can't control myself? I did fine all day in school! If I was around a human more than I would be fine; just like my father. I curled up and laid on the cold ground. I couldn't remember a time I've ever run off like that. I didn't want to stand there and fight with uncle Stefan though, I refuse to. The next thing I knew something warm was holding me close. I opened my eye realizing I had drifted into my thoughts again. I looked up to see was holding me…

"Daddy?" I asked weakly.

"Sh dear it's ok, I'm here now…" he said pulling me closer.

"I'm cold…" I said getting as close to him as I could.

"We're going home dear, you'll warm up soon." he said. Before I knew we were home and I was sitting by the fire with Scott.

"Daddy…how did you find me?" I looked up at him from my brothers lap.

"I could smell you, there was an off smell in that area, and that's were your mother would run to when she was upset." he said sitting down, "Here drink this." he handed me a bag, one you would see in the hospital. I grabbed it and drank it, I was so hungry but I didn't know why.

"Why? How?"

"I know when you're hungry dear, you are my daughter. Also you are hungry because like your mother when you are upset you get sick."

"Damon have you found her?" uncle Stefan asked as he ran into the room to find all of us sitting there, "Glad someone told me…" Scott just looked at his father than he shifted me to my dad and he stood up.

"One uncle Damon just brought her home, two you need to relax because I made it home just before they did and no one was here, and three IF IT WASN'T FOR _YOU_ SHE WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN LOST!" Scott said as he fell back into his seat. My father pushed me onto Scott as Scott pulled me close my father stood.

"Everyone needs to relax, she is safe that is all that matters!" he looked at Scott and uncle Stefan.

"Scott's right Damon, it is my fault she ran off. I thought she was going to date a human…"

"You worry about it to much Stefan, I know what my daughter is doing most of the time. I checked out this boy when she brought him home. I could smell the blood on him, and the way he acted when Scott brought his snack home. I don't want my daughter to date a human any more that you do." my father said sighing. I stood up looking at my father.

"Who I date is nither of yours business! News flash you _both_ dated a human! Mom was a human before we were born, remember?! No you don't because you remember what you want!" My eye filled with tears again, so to hide it I ran into my room. I layed on my bed, thinking of the things I could do. Why was I crying? I'm a vampire! This is unacceptable, I can't believe this is happening to me!

"Knock knock...May I come in?" Scott said standing outside my room.

"Are you alone?"

"I am..."

"You may..." I said as he walked in, "I don't feel like talking though."

"You don't have to, just listen." He said before sitting next to me. He rubbed my back and sighed, "Your father and mine only want what's best for you. Ya, they've been going at it wrong. We both know they don't know what they're doing, they haven't been teenagers in centries. Let alone this one!"

"That's an understandment!"

"Ha, well you can't take what they say to heart. They are first time teenager fathers, they don't know what they're doing. Just like mom doesn't. Mom has a better idea because of uncle Jeremy, but we are from her. Also uncle Jeremy is an adult now so they don't know about this generation...I don't know where I'm going with this at all, sorry..."

"I know what you mean." I rolled over and put my head on his lap, "I just don't want them to treat me, us like we are little kids."

"I know you don't, we don't" He just smiled, he always smiled at me to change my moods. All he had to do was smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

"You are so mean!" I said smiling at him.

"_Me_? Oh what did _I_ do?" He started to laugh.

"What didn't you do?"

"And I'm the mean one!"

"Glad you see it my way brother!" I smiled because I knew I won. I sat up on my bed and looked out the window. Scott reached over grabbed my wrists and pinned me down. He smiled as he looked down at me.

"My beautiful sister, you shouldn't let your garde down. Not with me in the room at least."

"Get off!" I said blushing, he always pinned me. I didn't care, he was my brother, why would I? He loved me and I loved him. He was the only guy other than my father I could trust. I didn't understand why he loved to pin me down but he did. It seemed to be the only thing he enjoyed doing. He jumped up when we heard something outside. I grabbed him arm and slowly walked to the window. We looked but couldn't find anyone.

"What you guys looking for?" A man asked, we spon around. Scott stood infront of my to protect me if needed. When we turned around we saw Chad.

"Chad?! What are you doing here?" I asked smiling. Scott sat down with a sigh of relif.

"I heard you ran off, I came by to see if you were home or not. If you weren't I'd go out looking for you. It's only fair, if I went looking that is."

"How did you?"

"Your brother called me. Said his father yelled at you so you took off. I couldn't imagin someone like you getting lost or hurt."

"Well I'm ok now so..."

"I see that, did your father find you?"

"Yes, my father is a great tracker..."

"I'm going to bed now...so I'll see you guys in the morning!" Scott said getting up.

"We both know none of us sleep..."

"So!"

"So what was the problem this morning?"

"I didn't want to go..."

"I knew it!" I giggled, Chad looked at me with a smile.

"If he wants to 'sleep' let him. After all sports try outs are tomorrow; clubs open too. It's going to be great!" Chad said nodded at Scott.

"Ya clubs and stuff...later losers!" Scott jumped out my window and ran off.

"He needs to hunt? Do you?"

"No, I'll be fine..." I looked away, trying to think what I could do to get him to leave.

"Come on!" He got up and grabbed my arm.

"Stop where are we going?!"

"We my dear are going to the blood bank!"

"I-I can't...I'll go crazy..."

"I won't let anything happen; come on."

"I can't...I'll hurt someone."

"I wont let it happen now come on!"

"Fine!" I got up and jumped out the window with Chad. I looked for where my brother could be. We were almost there when I saw my brother. We made eye contact and he followed us.

"Where are you taking her?" Scott dropped down infront of us.

"To the blood bank, so she can have some blood."

"She can't go in!"

"She can, and will!"

"No she wont!" Scott grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

"Let go, I will get her blood." Chad grabbed my other arm and pulled.

"Let go of MY sister! She will go crazy and we will have to move again! We will not do that to our parents again! Let her go NOW!"

"I'll go get the blood..." Chad looked like he was going to let go but pulled me into him and took off with me. I screamed for Scott but he couldn't keep up. He hadn't had human blood in a long time, he couldn't match Chad's speed. It wasn't long before Scott was totally out of sight. We stood outside the blood bank; I could smell the blood. My body was shaking. "Come my princess, we will feed now..."

"D-daddy..." That was the last thing I can remember saying before Chad opened the doors. My body went to go in and I was tackled to the ground. I heard Chad scream as someone grabbed him.

"Brook...come back...don't do this...fight it...I know you can...fight it!" Someone yelled, I could place the voice. All of a sudden I heard people screaming and something wet hit my face. I could smell it, the smell of blood! I trying to get free. I wiggled, thrashed and did everything I could to get free. I could only think of one person to hold me down when I was like this.

"D-daddy, please!" I cried, "Help me..."

"Daddy's here Brook, I wont let you get hurt." He wrapped his arms around me and picked me up, "We are going home. Let's go home now!" I could hear the other say something as we took off.

"Brook are you ok?" Scott asked me when we got home.

"No, I need blood." I said weakly. All the fighting and screaming I had done wore me out. I couldn't move, I needed blood and fast. My father walked up to me and lifted me up.

"Here Brook, drink this." He said. I started to drink and I coughed, "Drink sweet heart..."

"What is that uncle Damon?"

"Human blood and vervain."

"VERVAIN?! THAT COULD KILL HER!"

"Given a in small amounts, you can build an immun to it. You both are given it everyday."

"We are?!" Scott sat down and held his head.

"D-daddy..." I said

"Sh sweetie...YOU!" My father looked at Chad, "You nearly exposed my daughter to humans!"

"She was fine till you guys jumpped in!" Chad said trying to break free from uncle Stefan.

"_She_ wasn't! You don't understand! My daughter can barly go through school without blood you are going to bring her to the only place in town were there is _way_ more blood than school _**alone**_!? Do you know how stupid and dangerous that is? You don't care do you? You just wanted blood, you don't care what happens to my daughter, do you?!"

"Dangerous? The only thing that is dangerous is sending her to a human highschool! Ya I did it alone, I knew if there were more people than I was in trouble because there would be no way for me to control everyone! I do and don't care...I do want blood, but she needs it too. What happens between getting blood and leaving isn't on me." Chad said looking at my father. A knock came to the door.

"Stefan take him downstairs! Elena and Scott take Brook upstairs...NOW!"

"Yes sir!" Scott and my mom helped me up and and they walked me to my room.

I took my sister up stairs with my mother. I looked at Brook and my mother.

"Go ahead sweetheart..." My mother said sitting down with Brook.

"I'm ok brother, go check stuff out! For me please!" Brook looked at me weakly, I know she still needed blood. Mother knew where uncle Damon kept everything. After all she is a mother.

"Ok stay here and be quiet!" I queitly took off downstairs. I did my best not to let anyone know where I was. I put my back against the wall and listened to my uncle talk to someone. I peeped my head around the corner still standing on the steps.

"Excuse me sir we were just-"

"Sorry sir we thought there were more people in this house."

"There are, but they are all busy. My daughter, her brother have school; my brother and wife have work so they are asleep. I was up cleaning...now what do you need?"

"Have you seen this-" The man stopped when I stummbled into veiw.

"Scotty? What are you doing? I thought you were upstairs with your sister doing homework!"

"I-I was...she was layed down so I went to get us food..." I looked at the floor.

"May we look around?"

"Like I said before, there are people sleeping so no."

"Do you have a man like this here?"

"No sir!" Uncle Damon said then a bang downstairs. He knew what was going on, "Scott stay here, let me go look."

"Sir please let us look we are armmed."

"Well I'm sorry that's my brothers room!" Uncle Damon said and ran downstairs. There were a lot of banging.

"Sir let us through!"

"I can't! He said not to!"

"Just let us in! We are trained for this!"

"Please just stay here..." I started to worry; I didn't know if I could handle if they came in. I slid my foot so he would know I need help.

"Come here!" Uncle Damon yelled as he pulled Chad upstairs. I ran over to him to help him. The cops pushed me down and pushed uncle Damon away. They grabbed him; from how they were holding him, they knew he was a vampire. Chad had some blood on his face. I knew they were going to kill him. Brook and my mother were watching, I could feel them. They were worried because of all the nosie that was being made. I looked at Brook; she looked worried. When she's looked down I could tell she really did care for him.

"S-sir...what are you going to do to it?" I looked at him.

"We are gong to kill it!" They said pulling him outside. Brook ran past me; uncle Damon grabbed her and held her in his arms, "Who is _that_?"

"This is my daughter!" Damon said as his arms shifted. The men nodded and walked outside with Chad. We walked to the window to watch. One man held Chad down while the other drove a stick into his chest. Brook was going to watch but her father hid her face. I watched them kill him with no remores. They nodded at eachother; then they looked at the house. They both got up dusted themselfs off and walked back.

"We must question anyone who is in the house!"

"It's only my father, brother and I sir!" Brook said.

"We were informed there were two other people here."

"They left awhile ago! For work!"

"Well we must question you guys alone!"

"So be it! Make it quick! My sister and I have school tomorrow!" I said looking at them.

"May we question Brook is it?"

"Fine! Lets get this over with!" She said walking with them. I sat down worried that something could happen; they would find out we were vampires. They would kill us; uncle Damon put his hand on my shoulder. We heard a scream we shoot up and ran into the room. The guys were on Brook; one holding her down the other undressing her. I ran over and pushed one off. Grabbed the other and throw him into his parner.

"Ok kid come with us! You are NOT allowed to lay your hands on a cop!" One said grabing my arm. Uncle Damon grabbed his arm and pushed him away. I stood there infront of Brook. I looked at uncle Damon; worried they would take him down like they did Chad.

"You will NOT take him anywhere! You both have abused your power! You have hurt the very people you're sworn to protect!" Uncle Damon said, "I will not allow you to leave unpunished." They both scuffed. Just as soon as they had more cops showed up.

"Guys! This kid is crazy! He tryed to kill us !" They yelled to the other cops. The other cops looked at me.

"No! He only pushed them off his sister! They were trying to undress her!" The other cops looked at the two men who were at my house. One grabbed Brook's arm and pulled her close.

"ANYONE MOVES I'LL BLOW HER BRAINS OUT!" He yelled. I couldn't get myself to move at all. I just looked at him, worried for my sister. If he killed her; noone would live! I wouldn't let anyone ever live! Vampires would rule the world! One cop tried to reason with him. Nothing was working, the cops held up there guns till he said put them down. I look at Brook, she was so afraid. I wasn't going to let anyone hurt her! One cop as he was putting his gun down shot the guy holding Brook. She fell to the ground and crawled over to me. I kneeled down and helded her close. I could feel her shaking. My father came running from the woods to uncle Damon and grabbed him.

"You mother F*CKER!" Uncle Damon struggled trying to get away from my father. I knew he wasn't trying his hardest because my father wasnt as strong as my uncle. Uncle Damon looked at Brook and pulled away from my father. He pulled Brook into his arms and held her, "My poor daughter..."

"I'm okay daddy..." She turnned to the cop, "Thank you for saving me sir."

"Okay be safe everyone; sorry for everything..."

"Well let's hope it doesn't happen again!" My father said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"If it ever did, or if you need anything feel free to call me..." He walked over to my father and gave him a card. I heard him growl like my father would at times. I looked at the man who looked at me with his fangs out. I smirked at him; he was a vampire too. He walked away with a smirk. I couldn't believe that he lived here and was a vampire. When we were along I looked at my father.

"Father! He is a vampire! He lives here in peace!"

"Think brother! He may not live in town. He may never have lived here before. He could be part human like us. He could be a 'vegatarian' like you and your dad." Brook said sitting down.

"I'm a terrible father..." We all looked at uncle Damon.

"Damon you are NOT a terrible father! We are still working on this whole father thing. They aren't little kids anymore, it's harder!"

"You know what's hard?"

"What's that?"

"My daughter is almost the same age as you when you were changed! We all look like brothers and sister!" Uncle Damon punched a tree.

"Damon stop being upset with things you can't change!"

"Stefan keep Elena safe. Scotty KEEP MY DAUGHTER SAFE!" Uncle Damon said. I looked at Brook worried; she was looking at him. Uncle Damon pushed Brook into me hard; we fell over and he took off. Brook got up and went to run after him but father got in the way.

"MOVE UNCLE STEFAN!" She stared at him.

"No! Your father needs to do this on his own!"

"You may call that man my father! You may call him your brother! I know that was NOT my father!" She was shaking really bad. I slowly got up to confert her but she kicked me in the chest. I fell back and looked at her, "You will NOT interfear with this brother!"

"Do not take it out on your brother! Your fathers choice was to find out who he is! To better protect you!"

"NEWS FLASH TO EVERYONE! I do NOT need someone to protect me! I am not a little girl anymore!"

"Ya because from where everyone else was standing looked like you could!"

"Than look at it from a different veiw!" She stormed away. I just layed there. I didn't know what to do. I looked at my father. I didn't understand why she was being the way she was. My father put his hand out.

"Come on Scott, lets go find her."

"She doesn't need to be found just to be heard and understood."

I ran to the house, to my room into the closet. That is were I would run and hide if I was upset, angery or needed to get away from someone. Scott of course was the only one to know where I was. He almost always knew where to find me. Unless I took off somewhere I didn't know; Scott would know where to find me. I sat there in the dark thinking of my father. Why would he just leave us, leave me? He's never just taken off on me before. He was always there for me; no matter how much I didn't want him to be. I looked at my pictures I have in my wall. I flipped through them. Most of them of my dad and me. I smiled at them, I couldn't believe how happy we were before Mystic Falls. We all were happy; we did everything together! There was nothing we couldn't do. Whatever we did we did it to make everyone happy. If one was upset we would do everything in our power to change it. Scott and me didn't look much different back than. My hair was light like his, but nothing stays the same forever. At least for a human; for us we would always be monsters. We would always be the world most dangerous creatures! We were the number one killer. No matter what they humans did they would never be able to beat us. They wanted to think we weren't alive; so they would be number one. I picked up a picture of my dad, Scott and I and get out of my closet. I grabbed paper and wrote Scott a note:

_I evah ot dnif ym yddad. I epoh uoy llet ymmom dna ruoy yddad wonk I lliw eb enif. I deen ot od siht. I epoh uoy dnatsrednu. uoy era eht tseb rehtorb reve. I t'ndluoc ksa rof a retteb eno. esaelp revoc rof em. I wonk ll'ti eb drah. ouy nac od ti. I evol uoy. BYE-BYE_

_ .daddy my find to have I .fine be will know daddy your and mommy tell you hope I .this do to need I . understand you hope I .ever brother best the are You .one better a for ask couldn't I .me for cover Please . hard be it'll know I . it do can You .you love I Bye-bye_

_Love your sister,_

_Brook_

I set it down on my bed. I jumped out my window and ran to find my dad. I didn't know where he could be. I didn't care, I knew I had to find my daddy. Scott would go to my room and see I'm not there. He would go to sit on my bed not without seeing my note. He'd sit and read it with no trouble. We always wrote notes like that to each other. The best part is that was the hardest not we've ever written; easy to read. Our other notes are harder to becode for others; but we've been writting them since we can remember. I stopped running and looked around. I couldn't find or smell daddy anymore. I looked around and started running.


End file.
